Ichigo's Resolve
by Hell'sWorstWriter
Summary: Ichigo find's himself back in the human world with nothing but memories, How is he going to deal with everything. But then everything changes when his friends come by to visit. This story is still in progress. Tags: Yoruichi Ichigo YoruIchi YoruxIchi Lemon Bleach Ichigo's Resolve
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

Ichigo's Resolve chapter 1: Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing…**

**Rated: This Story is rated M for mature sexual content. You have been warned! This chapter won't have much or any sexual explicit content so you do't have to worry all you none pervy people out there.**

**A/N: I read alot of YoruIchi fanfics so decided to make my own. I do think most YoruIchi stories have a big resemblance to each other and while I'm trying to write my own story, it may have some things going the same way as other stories. I hope you enjoy!**

**- **_Zangetsu talking_

**- Inner hollow talking**

**Summary:**

The story starts just after the Bounto arc, Ichigo is back in the world of the living and keeps thinking back about his day in the Sould Society.

Oh how will I ever be able to live a normal life again? Ichigo thought while walking back home after a long day at school. His life would have been bearable if he didn't have a constant reminder of the fact that the Soul Society existed. These reminders usually came in the form of Hollows which he had to defeat. But lately more people who he'd met in Soul Society came by his house, and while they tried to cheer him up it only ripped open the wound in his mind.

Then there was the fact that Karin, Yuzu and his father had started to ask questions about the people who stopped by. Ichigo didn't blame them, most of them looked like adults so only Toshiro and Rukia looked like they would be around Ichigo's age. Then suddenly Ichigo felt something jump on top of him what made him lose his balance and caused him to fall face down on the ground. Jerking his head back to see what had hit him and so violently ripped his train of thoughts apart.

"Hey Ichigo!" He heard while staring right into two golden eyes. "Pffff, what did you do that for Yoruichi!" He said while still lying on the street. "Weeeeeell people might think it would be weird for a woman to sit on a roof and then jump on a boy who was walking down in the streets." Yoruichi said while getting of his back. And although he didnt want to admit it, there was some kind of logic in that. "C'mon Ichigo, dont get all worked up about Yoruichi. She's just the tease she always is." He heard another voice say behind him. He turned around and then he saw Rukia, Renji, Rangiku and Toshiro standing there."Hey guys, what are you all doing here?" He asked while standing up. "Well we all got some time of since it's fairly peacefull in the Soul Society at the moment and we heard that you were feeling a bit down so we thought we'd come cheer you up!" Rangiku said while pushing his face in her well endowed bosom. Ichigo looked at Toshiro while asking: "And you agreed?" Immediately Toshiro's facial expression changed. " Of course not but Rangiku is very hard to deny when she wants something really badly." He said while a smirk settled on his face.

When Rangiku finally released him he turned to look at Rukia and Renji. "So you two finally got together huh," He said while smiling. Rukia immediately started blushing while Renji quickly said: "Well I don't see you with anyone yet, so who are you to talk about us!" Suddenly Yoruichi jumped onto his shoulder and pressed her head against his neck while giving him short quick licks. "Ichigo is with me!" In a split second Ichigo's face went red and he said: "Cut it out Yoruichi, WE! are nothing!" while pushing her of his shoulder.

And although Yoruichi laughed about it with the rest she suddenly tasted a sour taste in her mouth and felt her heart cringe. "What is wrong with me, why do I feel like crawling up into a ball and cry until I'm out of tears? I think Ichigo is kinda hot but I'm not attracted to him am I? She pushed the matter aside and joined in with the conversation again.

Ichigo was just asking how long they were staying and where they would stay. Rukia told him that she and Renji could stay with Urahara while Toshiro and Rangiku were invited to Inoue's apartement the last time they left. That left Yoruichi and Ichigo turned to her to ask. Before he could say anything Yoruichi said: "Well although I'd like to be in human form, my cat form is easier with the amount of space we have so I can stay almost anywhere." Kisuke invited me to stay with him but I don't really like it there anymore with that stupid red haired kid pulling my tail everytime I walk by. So I don't know, I guess I'll sleep somewhere on the street." Ichigo frowned when he heared that. "That's not necessary, you can stay at my place if you want to. You just have to promise me that you don't get naked in front of me and if you really want to you could get in human form and sleep in my closet since Rukia isn't staying there."

"Are you sure with that? I know I sometimes freak you out when we're together."

"Well I wouldn't be able to sleep if I knew you would be out here trying to sleep on the street." No one noticed because she was still in cat form but she felt like if she had been in human form her face would look like a tomato. "Thanks Ichigo I really appreciate that."

"Don't mind it, so where are you guys heading now?" "Well we need to go to Urahara for some things and since it's Friday I guess we'll see you tomorrow." "Ok that's fine, Yoruichi will you come to my room through the window? It will cause less suspicion from my family then when they would see me walking through the house with a cat they've never seen before."

Yoruichi chuckled: "Sure I'll see you in a bit Ichigo!"

_**2 minutes from Ichigo's house**_

_So Yoruichi is going to stay with you for a while huh? Aren't you gonna be akward around her? I mean, I don't mind because it's nice and sunny now but I never thought you liked Yoruichi._ Zangetsu fired his questions at him.

WHAT? I don't like Yoruichi! I mean, not in that way. Like she is really good looking and all but she's just a tease and way too old for me.

**Well I don't know king, she does look good and when you saw her it immediately started shining in here. And beside that you shouldn't have been so rude to her.**

What do you mean? I didn't say anything hurtfull did I?

_Well…_** You kinda did.**

When? What did I say? **Well, remember when you just said something about Renji and Rukia being together and after Renji replied that you didn't have anybody yet she tried to comfort you, and yes maybe tease you a bit, by saying that you were together. You pushed her of and said that you two were nothing! Even though she might not mean anything to you like having a relationship with her but what you basically were saying is that you didn't even think of her as a friend or sensei.**

So what? She was just teasing me, you guys know I don't like it when she does that.

_Don't you Ichigo? Your heart tells a different story._

"Shut up! I don't want to talk about it right now!" He suddenly said out loud which gave him some startled looks from other people that were passing by.

Entering his house he immediately noticed his dad behind the door waiting for him to walk by. Instead of yelling he slammed the door back as far as it went until it hit something soft and he heard a loud: "OOF!" He grinned while closing the door and leaving his father unconscious on the floor. "Ichigo!" he heard Yuzu call while she gave him a hug.

"Hey Yuzu how was your day?" They started to chat a bit and after a while she said she'd get to fixing dinner for them. Ichigo went upstairs while on his way giving Karin a hug. After doing his homework for 10 minutes he heard something at his window. Looking outside he saw the black cat sitting there. He opened his window and greeted her while she came in: "Hey Yoruichi." "Hey Ichigo, thank you again for letting me stay here. I'd rather stay here for 10 weeks then another one at Kisuke's shop."

Ichigo blushed: "Well I guess that's a compliment." There was a silence but it wasn't akward it was a silence that didn't need anything else then just being there. Then They heard Yuzu yell from downstairs: "Ichigo, dinner's ready!" "Ok, I'll be there in a sec."

He looked at Yoruichi. "So I brought some catfood on the way home since I didnt know if you liked that or just normal food. I can bring a plate with me for you so that you can eat it here?" He asked.

"Hmm what are you eating?" "From the smell I'd guess we're eating pancakes, would you like some?"

"Yeah sure i've never eaten one before." He nodded and walked to the door: "Stay right here i'll get us some and tell my family that I have to finish some homework."

After going down and grabbing two plates with some pancakes he brought them back to his room. Opening the door he saw Yoruichi in her cat fom lying on his bed with her eyes closed and a soft pur coming out of her. While trying to be as silent as he could he closed the door and sat down in his chair. She opened her eyes and said: "You don't have to be so quiet, it's your house so please act like you always would."

He put the plate in front of and she looked at the pancakes. "Hmmm they smell delicious, there's just one minor problem…"

"What is it?" "Well this is pretty hard to eat as a cat."

A sudden look of clarity came over is face. "Yeah I guess you're right. So what do you propose?"

"Well if you don't want to feed me I'll have to change to my human form."

Ichigo looked at her and then shrugged: "Well I guess you can change, as long as no one sees you it's fine."

Yoruichi stared depp into his eyes: "Ichigo…" "Yes?"

She averted her eyes: "Well uhm I don't really have any clothes with me." Ichigo immediately flushed: "Oh y-yeah I didn't t-think about that. Well you could lend some of my clothes for now, I swear they are clean!" Yoruichi smiled: "Thank you I just need a shirt and some underwear cause I'm going to bed soon anyway."

Ichigo walked to his closet and grabbed one of his boxers. Then he thought about what kind of shirt he would give her. He automatically grabbed one of his muscle shirts but before turning around pictured her in those clothes. Yoruichi… Without a bra… In one of his tight shirt. Better not do that he thought while getting one of his normal button-up shirts. He turned around and laid the clothes next to her: "Here you go." And he closed his eyes and turned back around.

She smiled, she didn't even have to ask him to turn around. Not that she would have but the gesture made her warm inside. Although sometimes kind of irritating it actually was one of the things she liked most about him. She turned into her human form and put on the clothes

Ichigo was still waiting patiently for her to tell him he could turn around so when she did so he turned around and gasped. He'd thought that by giving her a shirt that was more loos so it wouldnt make her breast stand out so much he'd take away some of her sexyness. But now when he saw her something else came to his mind: Beautiful, Gorgeous and Cute. These 3 things all held another kind of sexy withint hem and he couldn't stop looking at her feeling that he should move but couldn't.

Yoruichi saw him staring and a blush appeared on her face: "I know, I must be looking horrible. Ichigo finally managed to say something: "What? No, no you look…" His head turning red "Beautifull."

She looked up to him and her eyes met his and saw they were sincere. "Well lets get started on those pancakes before they cool down to much." She said while smiling at him. She lied down on his bed and started eating. "Wow these things are really delicious" She said while taking a big bite. "Hahaha and you haven't even tasted mine. I'm know as the pancake chef in this family!"

"Well I guess I'll have to taste them too some day." The rest of their dinner was spend in silence while they were enjoying their pancakes. After they were both done Ichigo brought the plates down and when he returned to his room he found Yoruichi lying on her side on his bed with her eyes closed. "Hmm you have a really nice bed Ichigo" She said while stretching herself like a cat.

"Well it's even better under the blankets!" As soon as Ichigo'd said that he knew that sounded weird. "Well n-not that I want you to go under the blankets or anything well you can if you want to but well nevermind." He sighed. Yoruichi looked at him, raised an eyebrow and broke out into laughter. "Loosen up a little Ichigo, I wont go under your blanket like this." Pointing at herself. "Except if you want me to of course." She said with a light smirk. Ichigo didnt react but just said that he thought it would be time to go to bed. It was eleven a clock and it would be a busy day tomorrow with everyone. She nodded, "Well I guess I'll get on the ground then." Ichigo looked questioning at her: "Why?"Yoruichi looked down: "Well because you don't want me to sleep in your bed with you because I'm just an old tease." Sounding a bit bittered. "I don't think that. And you can sleep with me on my bed since you like my bed so much, you just have to be in ca form and promise me not to change in the middle of the night. You may even try it out under the blankets. If you want to of course." He started blushing heavely. "You probably Do-"

"I'd love to." She said while cutting him of and smiling to him. "And I promise I won't change." Yoruichi changed back into cat form while Ichigo undressed till he was only wearing his boxers. "I usually sleep in only my underwear but I'll but on a shirt for you." "No, don't. I don't mind and you prefer without shirt so that's fine."

Ichigo lied down in his bed and held up the blankets for her to jump in. He was lying on his side and she settled against his chest and stomach, strechting her body against him.

"Goodnight Yoruichi." "Goodnight Ichigo" She purred back while felling his body heat hers up. Slowly they both felt themselves going to sleep and enjoyed eachothers presence.

**A/N: Hey guys( and girls of course), So this was the very first chapter of my very first Fanfic. I would love some reviews to know where I need to improve and such. This basically was jus tan intro chapter but oyu can expect to see more later on. I hoped you liek t and let me know what you think about it(Although I'm not getting my hopes up because it's so small still but we'll see) I would already be happy with just 3 reviews.**

**Speak to you next time**

**Hell'sWorstWriter**


	2. Chapter 2: Yoruichi in Trouble

Ichigo's Resolve chapter 2:

Yoruichi in Trouble

**Disclaimer: Still don't own bleach or any of it's characters :(**

**Rated: This story is rated M for sexual explicit content. Again this chapter could be rated T but just to make sure I'll say it's M.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it and it motivates me big time! And yeah, sorry for the grammar/spelling, I didn't reread it because it was late(Or early however you want to see it). I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_-Zangetsu talking_

**-Inner Hollow talking**

_**-Ichigo talking to Hollow or/and Zangetsu**_

The first thing Ichigo felt was a tickling feeling on his nose. He open his eyes and smiled. Yoruichi apparently moved alot in her sleep because she was now lying upside down on his chest with her tail laying on Ichigo's nose. He stretched and yawned then quickly pushed Yoruichi under his blanket, thereby waking her from her comfortable sleep, when he heard someone running to his door. The door busted open and his father came in with a flying kick: "Wake up Ichigoooooo!" Ichigo quickly reacted by turning away and shielding Yoruichi with his body. "Dad what the hell! I was sleeping!"

"Son, you need to wake up! It's your season and you need to go outside and shout it at everyone you see! Also me, Yuzu and Karin are going to that new waterslidepark that you didn't want to go to so we'll be back tomorrow in the evening."

"Ok that's fine I'll see yo-Ooh!" Ichigo hadn't noticed it but he had a really bad case of morning wood and when he suddenly felt a little paw giving it a quick slap he didn't know what happend. "Are you alright son? You suddenly got a blush on your face." His father looked at him clenching his eyes if he was trying to look into Ichigo's mind to see what was wrong. "Yeah dad I'm fine just gohoooho." He said when he felt the pressure rise on his throbbing member. "Ok son, if you say so. Masaki sometimes I really don't know what's wrong with him." As soon as Ichigo saw his father leave the room he trew his blankets up while falling out of bed and crawling to the other side of the room. "Yoruichi!?"

"Aaaw don't be so prude Ichigo. I was just thanking you for letting me stay here, and with that I was also trying to find out what you were hiding down there."

Ichigo made a growling kind of sound before saying: "Yoruichi please! Please don't do that anymore, my father was standing a few feet away from us."

"Oh, so if you're father wou-"

"No! Just please stop…"

Yoruichi smirked: "Well, ok but only because I'm pretty hungry. I'll just transform back now." Ichigo sighed in relieve. Thank god she'd stopped. He didn't know how long he could have kept himself from running out of the room. Standing up he once again forgot about his "little" problem in his nether region so when he turned around to look at the woman behind him he gave her a quizzical look when she raised an eyebrow and said: "You're sure I don't need to help you with that?"

Following her gaze down he saw his tent and blushed bright red. "S-Sorry!" He said while turning around trying to hide it.

"Just stay right here and relax for a bit, I'll make us something to eat while you cool down." She laughed while walking past him through the door.

"Ichigo c'mon! The others are all waiting at Kisuke's!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming!" He shunpoed past her while saying: "Lets go! What are you waiting for!" Together they shunpoed to the candy shop.

"Hey everyone I hope we didn't make you wait too long!" Yoruichi said while poking her head around the door. "No" Rukia replied, "We also just arrived. And well you'll have to sit in Ichigo's lap Yoruichi, there's only so much room here and well there's alot of us." "Oh that's no problem right?...Ichi-kun…" She said his name, or at least the nickname she just gave him, in a high pitched voice. Ichigo flushed bright red and said: "Cut it out Yoruichi. And yes it's fine as long as you just keep it with sitting." He said while glaring at her. They sat down and started to chat with others about how their nights had been.

_Ichi-kun?_

**Bwahahaha, are you serious king? Well I guess that'll be your new name from now on. Right Ichi-kun.**

_**Oh shut up! You guys are a part of me so think about that before starting to call yourself Ichi-kun.**_

**Haha, no King you can't save yourself from this anymore!**

Ichigo decided to just ignore them for the time being and listened to what the others were talking about.

Rangiku was the first to start about it: "So what are we going to do this weekend? I'm not really in for just sitting around and waiting for some hollow to appear."

Rukia and Renji nodded in approval. They'd come to this world to cheer up Ichigo so hollows could wait. Yoruichi's mind immediately thought about the best place to get Ichigo alone with her. She wasn't sure but she kept having this feeling of wanting to be close to him, hug him, kiss him. Unconsciously she started leaning against Ichigo's chest. Ichigo, not knowing what she was planning didn't react. Slowly she leaned into him more still, not noticing that she was, while trying to think of a fun place to go. Suddenly she felt them tumbling backwards. Ichigo felt Yoruichi leaning into him more and more. Although he didn't mind, she was putting more and more pressure on his bladder. Trying to shift his position he felt his hand, which he had behind him to keep themselves sitting, up slip away. His last thought was: Oh crap! Before he felt the two of them fall backwards.

Every conversation in the room suddenly came to a stop while Ichigo and Yoruichi were trying to get up. "Do you guys want us to get out or something?" Rangiku said with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Shut up Rangiku, my hand slipped so we fell backwards." He snapped at the woman although he did get a little bit more color in his face.

"Well since no one is coming up with a plan, I suggest we go shopping!" Rangiku said. Immediately the faces of Ichigo and Renji turned grim and they both moaned in premature exhaustion. Toshiro looked at them: "Is it really that bad?"

"Well, not if you like going from shop to shop countless times and watching them putting on every piece of clothing they can get their hands on. Then when they are finally done, you get to carry their stuff." Renji sighed. "But hell, you can claim a reward later." His exhausted face turning into a pervy smirk.

"Ok then it's settled! We are going to the mall!" Rangiku yelled and the 2 other women cheered.

When they arrived at the mall it was already filled with normal humans doing their normal things. Ok I guess we'll split up because there's no way we'll be able to stay together like this.

"I'd like to do some scouting first! Then we can grab lunch together and after that we'll go shopping for real!" Rangiku said while taking the lead. Rukia said that she and Renji would be walking around if anyone needed them. The rest headed out together with Rangiku and Yoruichi going from running from shop to shop, not knowing where to look first. Ichigo and Toshiro stayed back a little just walking casually looking around a bit but niether one of them seemed very exited. "So, is this the so called MALL Ran was talking about? Toshiro asked.

"Yeah it isn't that great in my opinion but girls seem to love it here." Rangiku came running towards them with 2 bags and Yoruichi with another. "Hey could you carry these for us, pleaeaease?"

Toshiro shook his head. "I thought you were just gonna scan the stores till after lunch and then you'd get to the real shopping!" Ichigo grinned while looking at his friend. "Oh my dear Toshiro, you still have lots to learn." He looked at Yoruichi. "Here I'll take that from you. You guys just have fun."

"Oh no, you don't have to Ich-"

"It's fine, I don't mind." She handed him the bag and quickly gave him a small kiss on the cheeck: "Thanks Ichigo." Suprising herself she noticed that he wasn't the only one who blushed. Then the two women took off and started going trough the stores again. Ichigo caught himself staring at her walking away. What was this feeling? Normally when she'd kiss him she was just teasing him. But this time… This time felt different and he had no idea how to react.

Just some stores up ahead:

Yoruichi found herself thinking about Ichigo while going through some clothes trying to guess what he would like. "Why do I feel like this? Why do I want him to like me and look at me so badly?" Suddenly she felt someone nudge her shoulder. "Soooo, what's the deal here?"

"What deal Rangiku? What are you talking about?"

Rangiku raised an eyebrow before speaking to her friend: "It's not smart to fall for him Yoruichi. First of all, he's a human. Secondly he's so much younger then you are. And although I may not be the one lecturing you about not trying to get in bed with someone younger(while quickly glaring over towards Toshiro). I don't think it's worth the pain."

"What!? I'm not falling for Ichigo! And even if I was, it wouldn't have mattered if he is a human! He is stronger then most people in the Seireitei! And again, I am NOT falling for Ichigo! I am Yoruichi Shihoin and I don't need love! I may have needs but none of them is love!"

Was it? She didn't know anymore. Her world was upside down, flipped on its side and turned inside out. She liked to be around Ichigo but had never felt like she needed love.

Suddenly Rangiku hugged her. "Honey, you crave love. Just no man is giving it to you because you keep on pushing then all away. But I guess you will eventually find out yourself. Let's just go back and grab some lunch shall we? And about the him being human thing. It wasn't a comment on his strength. I was trying to say that his life span stops somewhere. It may be stretched because of him being a substitute shinigami but he will die sometime and you will keep on living." Rangiku hooked her arm through Yoruichi's and together they walked out searching for the boys.

Ichigo and Toshiro saw them coming. When Yoruichi lokked up into Ichigo's eyes she saw that they were full of concern. "Are you alright Yoruichi? You look pretty shaken up."

"Ow she's fine! She is probably just regretting not buying those really cute shorts we just saw. Rangiku immediately lightened the mood and Yoruichi couldn't do anything but grin. "Haha yeah I might go back there after lunch to get them after all."

The four of them found Renji and Rukia already sitting at the restaurant where they were supposed to meet up.

"He Rukia! What did you get? Renji reached down and lifted up 2 bags. "Just some things I thought looked cute." She said. "And did you guys buys anything?" Starting a whole conversation about how big some of the stores were and that there were so many clothes to choos from.

They all sat down and ordered. After a moment both Rukia's and Rangiku's Hollow Beeper went of and Ichigo's substitute badge also started to make some noise. They all sighed but Ichigo stood up and said: "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

"I'll come to!" Yoruichi said. Ichigo smiled at her: "No it's alright, you just enjoy yourself. I think I can manage one hollow." He continue on to the toilet not noticing Yoruichi's concerned look in her eyes.

After he changed into his shinigami form he quickly ran outside and looked for the hollow. "Shit, that's not one Hollow! Two of them and both Menos Grande. This is gonna take a little bit longer."

Back at the restaurant Yoruichi couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. She looked at her friends and said: "Guys I don't know why but I feel like Ichigo is in trouble." At the same time she took out a substitute soulpill and swallowed it. As soon as she was out of her gigai she ran after Ichigo.

Ichigo found himself having more trouble with the two Menos Grande than he'd expected. After taking down the first, the second only became enraged with the purification of his kin and kept Ichigo busy for quite a while. He then heard someone yell his name: "Ichigo, are you alright?"

"Yoruichi! Didn't I tell you to wait, but yes, I'm fine. There were two Menos Grande and I defeated one." Suddenly a Garganta opened between them and Ichigo started to run towards her to help her defeat the Hollows that would soon come out of it. "No Ichigo! I'll be fine, just focus on the Menos Grande!"

"Hahaha the Menos shouldn't be the thing you should be worried about now!" They heard coming out of the Garganta along with the feeling of a massive reiatsu.

That was the last time Ichigo could look because the Menos started to get annoyed with being ignored and fired a Cero at Ichigo. After some fighting he felt Yoruichi's reiatsu drop a bit and thought: Hold on Yoruichi just a few moments!

When he finally send out the killing Getsuga Tensho he heard Yoruichi scream. Turning towards her he saw a larg man from at least 10 feet high standing over Yoruichi. "I am Yammy, 10th Arrancar for Lord Aizen, and you will die by my hand!"

Inside of him Ichigo felt something stir. Fueled by his desire to protect ever single one of his friends and seeing how much damage this man or whatever an Arrancar may be had done to Yoruichi he let out a animalistic roar.

Yoruichi looked up at the man standing over her. "…And you will die by my hand!" She closed her eyes waiting for the final blow to hit her. If she regretted one thing it was not kissing Ichigo, she wanted to kiss him to show him how she felt. To show him that she did need love. His love. She, Yoruichi Shihoin, had fallen for him.

Then when she expected to get hit by the Arrancar's final death blow she only heard a soft thud like it had struck metal. Slowly she opened her eyes. And there he was, facing her with Zangetsu shielding his back from the blow, he glanced over his shoulder. "Don't you ever again try to lay a a hand on her. If you do, you will not live to see another day." Then he turned back to her: "Are you alright Yoruichi?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice at all as she said: "Can't… Move… My leg." He nodded back at her. "Ok then, lets finish this quickly…

BAN-KAI!"

**A/N: Yeah guys that was it for this time. I sure hoped you liked it, I kinda got stuck in the middle at the part where they were gonna choos wat to do and I was like: Uuuuuhm, what ARE they gonna do? Haha but I just stopped and went on writing the next day which helped a bit. I know, still no Smexy lemon scenes between Yoruichi and Ichigo yet but I felt that I would have rushed it if I had made one now. I am slowly building up to it so if you are only reading this story to read how to they have sex(ohohoo I said the S-word) then keep on reading because it will probably happen in the next chapter. I'm not sure when I will be able to write the 3th chapter but I'm hope I can release it before or at least on Wednesday the 11th of September. Keep up the reviews because they really do motivate me to write more and faster.**

**Hope you enjoyed,**

**Hell'sWorstWriter**


End file.
